Control Point (game mode)
Control Point is a gamemode in the TF series. It was created by David Sawyer in the map Canalzone. In it, a team must capture certain points on a map in order to gain points. There are major differences between the classic CP mode and the Team Fortress 2 version of CP mode. Classic In the classic CP mode, there are points on a map. In order to score, a player must take a flag from their base to one of the points. However, the flag cuts the person's speed by half. Once the flag is taken to a point, the point will start to generate points for the cap that captured it. An enemy team can take the point from a team at anytime. Points do not need to be captured in a specific order. Maps Most CP maps have two bases. These bases contain Backpacks filled with health, Ammo and Armor. There is a special room, called the Control Center, which contains several flags and a crude map of the map, which is automatically updated when a team captures a point. If a Detpack goes off in this room, all of the points captured by the victim team will be reset and the team that set the Despack will obtain points. However, an enemy getting into the point is difficult, as the door only opens for allies. The actual layout of the map is usually asymmetrical. In early CP maps, such as the previously mentioned Canalzone, items like Medkits and armor laying around, which can be very useful. However, there is always a point in the center of the map. When a point is captured, several goodies will appear, such as Medkits, Armor and Backpacks containing ammo. These items can only be picked up by the team that captured the point. Tips Like CTF, CP mode relies on a mixture of offense and defense. If your team has too much offense, they'll be able to capture points, but can't hold onto them for long. If they have too much defense, then they won't be able to capture many points. Offense Offense behaves similar to offense in CTF maps, but flag runners must take into account their reduced speed. To compensate for this, they usually rely more on jumping techniques, such as Concjumping, than they do their class' natural speed. Because of the reduced speed, it is usually a good idea to have one or two powerful escorts (such as the Heavy and Soldier) when capping a point that is far away from your base. The extra firepower will be very helpful if you encounter defenders either running to other points and/or get too close to an point held by an enemy. Defense As in CTF, defense is mostly made up of strong but slow classes, such as the Heavy and Soldier. Their top priority should be to secure points away from their base, as these frequently come under attack from enemies. However, this doesn't mean that points close to the base should be ignored. Occasionally, a defender should post himself at one of those points for a minute or tow in order to dissuade any potential attackers coming in. Variants There are a few Control Point variants. Flagrun In Flagrun style maps, the objective is to steal the flags from the enemy's Control Center and put them in your Control Center. After about a minute or so, a neutral flag, which can be taken by anybody, will appear. However, the neutral flag is usually in a tight room, which ensures that there will be a lot of casualties before the flag is taken out of the room. If a flag is stolen and the carrier dies, the team that used to own the flag can grab it and return it to their Control Center. Flagrun-style maps are always symmetrical and have items on the ground, such as Medkits. These items can be picked up by both teams, regardless if the item is in their base or not. The map in the Control Center is moved to spawn rooms, which contain the usual Backpacks and Medkits. Unlike traditional CP maps, the Control Center in Flagrun-style maps cannot be Detpacked. Sequential Used in Warpath, this variant does not use flags and is linear. In order to capture a point, one must simply stand on the point. To prevent a capping war, there is a cooldown period before a point can be captured gain. Sequential maps are always symmetrical. Unlike other CP maps, the only way to recover health, armor and ammo is to pick up backpacks that are located in various places. Sequential-style CP maps do not have a Control Center. Examples *Canalzone *CZ2 *Tiger Team Fortress 2 Team Fortress 2 primary game mode uses a modified version of the classic Control Point gamemode. Like the Sequential variant, points must be captured in a specific order. However, capping the points is different; instead of instantly captured a point when you touch it, touching a point will start a countdown that will eventually capture the point. The more people that are on the point, the faster the point will be captured. If a Scout is on a point, then the game will consider him as two people capturing a point. Note that CP has been partially merged with other game modes, such as Attack and Defend. Examples *cp_well *cp_ranary Category:Game Types Category:Team Fortress 2 Game modes Category:Contents